My Little Pony: Zombies
by 10bitxHi367
Summary: The My Little Ponies are stuck in a Zombie Epocolypse. They will have to find survivors and get help from the government to live. Will they survive or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

One day, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor, Princess Luna, and Princess Moonlight were in math class, when Twilight Sparkle got the flu. A voice came up on the intercom saying code blue. They stayed in the class room. The more they stayed in the room, however, a smell lingered in the room. It was the smell of decay. Shining Armor got up and said "I can't take this smell! I'm leaving."

All of a sudden, they all heard a scream from outside the door. Darpy Hooves, Apple Jacks, and Princess Cadance ran into the room. "They got Pinky Pie!" Screamed Darpy Hooves. "And Big Mack! We lost Cileast!" Apple Jacks yelled back. "Its me! Rainbow Dash open the door! Yelled Rarity from behind the door. "I have Cileast with me too!" Luna opened the door adn Cileast and Rarity fell into the room. A zombie hand appeared and grabbed Rarity. She screamed as she was pulled out into the hallway. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed. Everyone watched in horror as she was dragged out of the room. Pinkie Pie, walking stiffly, started to come in the room. "Apple Jacks!" Moonlight yelled from down the schools' stairs. Rainbow Dash pushed Pinkie Pie into the wall and shut the door. "What about Moonlight!?" Screamed Darpy Hooves. "Go get her then!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Darpy Hooves opened the door, and ran down the stairs. After a couple minutes later, Darpy Hooves and Princess Moonlight ran into the room. Pinkie Pie grabbed Moonlight and pulled her into the hallway. Princess Cadance closed the door. "AHH!" Screamed Moonlight as she turned into a...ZOMBIE!

"If we stay here, were all going to die!" Luna yelled. "If we have something to tie around the door, then throw the other end out the window, then we can jump out the window!" Cileast said. So Luna, Cileast, and Cadance flew out the window while the other ponies tried to look foro rope. "There is none. Cadance Luna, and Cileast will have to fly us to safety." Rainbow Dash said. "But where?!" Cadance yelled. "I want to try something first." Rainbow Dash replied. Rainbow Dash ran out the door. There zombies everywhere but they didn't notice Rainbow Dash. They can't see me, or smell me, Rainbow Dash thought.

So, she picked up a hockey stick that had been leaning against the gear room nearby. She banged it against a locker and dropped it. All the zombies ran after the hockey stick. Rainbow Dash ran down the hall. Darpy Hooves was sitting on Luna's back. "The zombies can't see, hear, or smell!" A voice yelled down the hall. Nobody heard it.

"Rainbow Dash hasn't come back a while." Cadance said, worried. "She will be back soon." Luna said. "Maybe we should wait at the gates by the school." Cileast suggested. "But what about Rainbow Dash?!" Cadance yelled. All of a sudden, a loud moaning cam from the corner of the room. "Uhhh...Did we kinda forget Twilight Sparkle?!" Cileast yelled. Twilight Sparkle stood up and walked over to the window. Rainbow Dash ran into the room and kicked Twilight Sparkle clear across the room. She jumped on Luna's back. "Go down to the school gate! Rainbow Dash yelled, and they went towards the gate.


	2. Outside and Last Battle 1 out 3

Luna and Cadance landed right on top of the school gate. The doors were opened, but no zombies were coming out. "Why aren't there any zombies?" Darpy Hooves asked. Then, all of a sudden, Big Mack came out from the school. His skin began to decay. He screamed and ran back inside the school. "They can't live in the light!" Luna said happily. "That also means we need to find a place with electricity, and it needs to have lots, and lots of light." Cileast replied.

We should probably keep on going." Rainbow Dash said. "We have to go find Shining Armor. He left school erleir, so there is probably no way he has gotten biten yet." So the Ponieswalked down the road, looking for Shining Armor, and some place to stay for the night. "Celist. What time is it?" Cadance asked. "It's twelve in the afternoon." Cileast replied, looking at her watch.

We still need to find Shining Armor." Rainbow Dash said. They kept walking. They walked to the edge of town. They split up, and met back up and still couldn't find Shining Armor. They went on without him. They walked straight till they found woods. "We shouldn't go in there." Cadance said. "We have to!" Rainbow Dash said in frustration. Everyone just looked at Rainbow Dash until. they heard a scream. Then, they heard another scream. All of them ran into the woods. They kept hearing the screams. Then they all stopped. Surrounded by zombies, was Carrot Top and Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash broke a branch off of a tree. She ran after the zombies, hitting all of the m to clear a path for Carrot Top and Shining Armor. "Come on!" She yelled at the two ponies. "Were have you been?" Shining Armor asked, running over to were everyone else was standing. Carrot Top was behind him. "We have to get out of this forest!" Cileast yelled. A zombie came up behind her and bit her. She screamed. "Cileast!" Luna yelled. Darpy Hooves turned around and went to run. He tripped on a branch and the zombies ate him. Rainbow Dash came up beside them. "No one move." She whispered. All the zombies moaned as they spread and left. Carrot Top started to leave the forest when she stopped. "I-I don't think the forest is the safest place.!" She told Rainbow Dash. "I think your right. It's just the four of us left." She replied. So, Rainbow Dash, Carrot Top, Shining Armor, and Luna walked straight until they reached an opening highway.

"There is a bunch of hard tree branches. Grab one." Rainbow Dash told them. They all grabbed a tree branch and got ready to go across the highway. "Watch each others back!" Carrot Top orderd. "Right!" Everyoe else agreed. They walked across the highway. Luna had Rainbow Dashes back, and Carrot Top and Shining Armors. They heard some moaning coming from the other side of the highway. When they got over the highway there was a gaint mob of zombies in a huge city. "You guys ready?!" Luna yelled. "Yeah!" Everyone yelled back. All the zombies turned around and came after them. They all attacked the mob of zombies, and in a hour, all of them were dead. "Lets go." Shining Armor said. It was getting darker, and they still haven't found a place to stay. They walked, and walked till they reached a toen. They looked around the town for a house that wasn't broken down. They kept walking, and at the edge of town there was a trailer. It wasn't broken down. Plus, it was eight o'clock. The zombies would be all over the place soon. So they went inside the trailer . Inside there were weapons, and food and drinks everywhere, emergancy kits, first aid, everything that was needed was inside the trailer. There was five pillows sitting on the floor. They put them on the couches when there was a knock at the door.. "Should we open it? I mean a zombie wouldn' be knocking on the door." Luna said. Rainbow Dash grabbed a katana and walked over to the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Last Battle 2 out 3

"It's the government! Open the door!" Someone said from behind the door. Rainbow Dash put the sword down beside her. She walked over to the door, and opened it a crack. She wanted to make sure it was safe to let them in. Before she could look, she was pushed back by the door, and four people, full of gear came in. One of the blond-headed boys closed the door. "Whew." He said. "I'm Zoey, the blond-headed kid is Zack, the old man there is bill, and the red-head is Mack." Zoey said, introducing everyone to the ponies. "Is it your fault that there is a zombie invasion out there?" Shining Armor asked, suspiciously. "Yep. Well, not us, but someone else from HQ. There was an unstable toxic waste in one of our containers. Everyone said that we couldn't use it on anyone or anything because they were afraid something might happen. One of our men got injured, and another scientist went to get help, and knocked over the container. The toxic waste spilt all over the man, and in less than five minutes, he became a zombie. He bit the scientist who spilt the toxic crap on him. Serves him right. We told him not to touch anything." Mack explained, muttering the last part. Zoey heard him, and elbowed him in the side.

"There is a nuclear bomb that can kill all the zombies, but not kill any living thing. We need to go set it off, without getting eaten. It's clear at the other HQ in Boston. And another thing. Every two years the bomb has to be modified, or it could go off without us telling it to." Zoey added. They all sat there thinking. "One other question. Why did you have a nuclear bomb ready for a zombie invasion?" Shining Armor asked. He still didn't trust the government. "Everyone was afraid of a zombie invasion. We started building the bomb right after that unstable toxic waste was made." Bill replied. "Then why didn't you warn anyone?!" Luna asked. "We were! But the zombies got into the main room were we broadcast the news. After we got them all out of the main room. A town was already infected. It took less than thirty minutes for two zombies to infect a town plus half of HQ! Boston hasn't been infected yet. So far, only four towns north of here are infected, and there starting to spread out. If we get to Boston, we can tell everyone about the zombies, and set off the nuclear bomb." Zack explained.

"Can't that wait till tomorrow?" Carrot Top asked, yawning. "No! Tomorrow's the day it goes bad. It could go off by itself, and save everyone, or it could go off, and kill everyone. We haven't tested that yet." Mack told her. "Ok. Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to go now. But its dark time, and I don't want to risk walking around and accidently make noise and die." Rainbow Dash told Zoey. "We have a jeep. The zombies will go after it, but they wont be able to walk that fast." Zoey replied. "OK! LETS DO THIS!" Luna yelled.

** AUTHORS NOTE**

I finally have another chapter up! The next chapter is the last battle, but there will be a sequel were all the ponies come back to life. The next book will be MLP: Vampires. My friend at school is very hooked on my little pony. He has a book writing club and me and my sister have been working on some fan fiction books. X)


	4. Chapter 4 last battle part 3 out of 3

They all went outside and they piled into the jeep. Zoey turned on the engine and all the zombies started coming after it. "Step on it. Now!" Carrot Top yelled over all the moaning. They all started screaming. Just then, the jeep started up. They all fell backwards into their seats. As Bill stomped on thebags pedal, doing 80 miles per hour, and sending all the zombies flying over the jeep, or knocking over to the side. They kept going till they got to the woods were Darpy Hooves and everyone else had been eaten. They found an old trail that they drove on for a while. They were in a new town, and had passed all theit homes already. They were already starting to run out of gas. They went to stopwhen they ran into a garbage can. More zombies came after the jeep. They all screamed as zombies pounded on the jeep. Some of the windows started cracking.

Zoey grabbed a pistol off of her belt and shot right through the window and hit some of the zombies in the head. "We can't keep this up! There's to many of them!" Shining Armor cried. "There's a hour till the sun rises. We have to hold on till then!" Zoey, Bill, Mack, and Zack were shooting the windows out to kill the zombies.

A half hour passed, and the jeep was a mess! And everyone was now outside the car fighting the zombies with katana's and pistols. "FIVE MORE MINTUES TILL THE SUN RISES!" Zoey yelled. They kept on fighting. The sun came up and the zombies started burning. They all died, and the only thing left was their bones. They had decayed completely.

"Our jeep is messed up. We won't be able to drive." Zoey said. "We have to walktheater a hour of walking, they were in a different town. There was an old house that had candle sticks all around the house. They checked the house for zombies, but they didn't find anything. There was four rooms in the house. The ponies slept on the floor downstairs, and the humans slept upstairs in the rooms. Rainbow Dash woke up in the middle of the night. She felt a little better than she had last night. She looked over, and there was a zombie pounding on the window. More zombies surrounded the window and pounded on it. The pounding is attracting more zombies! Rainbow Dash thought. The window busted open, and Luna woke up and screamed. "WERE DID WE PUT THE GUNS!" She screamed. There was a bang and one of the zombies fell over dead. "Come on! It's night time, and I don't think the candle stick are going to hold them off!" Mack yelled. Everyone got up, and grabbed a gun from underneath the futons upstairs.

They all started shooting the zombies. They busted down the door and got in through there. They broke some other windows too. Bill was shooting zombies and he hadnt noticed the zombie come up behind him. They zombie bit Bill, and he screamed. "BILL!" Zoey yelled. He was now a zombie. Carrot Top had to shoot him in the head. She turned around and started shooting the other zombies too. One of the zombies grabbed Zoey and threw her on the ground. Other zombies jumped on Zoey and they all ate her. She didn't turn into a zombie though. There wasn't enough of her to turn into a zombie. Luna was trying to shoot all the zombies that were around her, but they pinned her to the ground. "Rainbow Dash!" Luna yelled. Carrot Top shot the zombie that was on top of Luna. "GET UP!" She yelled. Luna grabbed her gun, got up, and kept shooting the zombies.

Rainbow Dash screamed. Luna turnamour round and Rainbow Dash was a zombie. Rainbow dash grabbed Luna and bit her. "Luna! Rainbow Dash!" Carrot Top and Shining Armor screamed. A zombie jumped on Shining Armor, and Carrot Top tried to shoot it, but a zombie knocked the gun out of her hand, and they both got eaten.

**Afterwards**

There will be another book following this one about how the ponies get three more lives. It takes them five years though to get there life back. The bomb did go off by itself and killed all the zombies plus half of the living humans. The second book to this will be MLP: Vampires.


End file.
